conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Migonor
Migonor is a world located in the Etherealm. It is home to many species of life, the most prominent being Humans, Goblins, Trolls, and Elves. There is also a collection of beings called "dark ones" who inhabit the Undernor. History Prehistory Migonor's first civilizations appeared around 100,000 BCE. They were primitive tribes of humans that roamed the world, and its many biomes, hoping to establish permanent settlements. These tribes were primarily nomads that hunted and gathered for their food and supplies. They used a system of housing in which homes could be easily moved. In 68,000 BCE, the first recorded use of Magicka was recorded by a shaman who used the element of Life to heal a sickened woman of their village. Since then, obvious recording have ranged throughout the time, most of them being the healing powers of life. The first permanent settlement was recorded to have been founded in 2356 BCE by the Dansk people of the Evenof Forest. This settlement was followed by the Eskalk people of the Goldoren Plains. The two city states soon grew, spreading the idea of permanent settlements to almost all humans of Migonor. Rise of the Five Empires With most of Migonor's nations being insignificant city-states, most nations wanted to conquer the weaker to enslave or annex. The Alkes people of the Dalnoran Mountains began to expand from their city, and soon sweeping up hundreds of small villages. These villages were burned, and their people sold to the rich. Using another method of integration were the Dansk, who united many villages for a promised "economic prosperity". The Alkes and Dansk were soon followed by the Eskalk, who, like the Alkes, used brutal force to conquer and pillage the surrounding nations. By the year 1 CE, the Alkes, Dansk and Eskalk had sizable empires, but two more peoples rose to power. The Medorf peoples started using the power of their religion to engulf the entire continent they were based on. And the Silvias people also united their entire continent with peaceful, diplomatic methods. By the year 100 CE, these five empires were the only sovereign human nations on Migonor. War of the Five and Dark invasion Being very different peoples, the five empires had very bad relations with each other. The first to be plunged into war were the Dansk and Eskalk peoples, who shared the center most continent. The two peoples fought for a total of fifty years before the Alkes people joined in, seeing the two others as weak enough to conquer. The Alkes did, however, start to suffer greatly from a mysterious disease that was most likely implanted by Dansk spies. Several more years, and the Medorf and Silvias also joined in, and began ruining their lands as well. For eighty more years, the five empires continued to fight, until they started to shatter from almost utter neglect. In the light of this, the Medorf peoples planned to continue their reign, and used a forbidden Magicka, Darkness, to help them win the war. This use of the dangerous Magicka plunged the entire planet into complete darkness, further shattering all hopes of peace between the five. About one month after the darkness engulfed the planet, a legion of dark beings started to appear from portals, and invaded the Migonoran empires. This brought down the Silvias and Alkes people almost overnight, further dooming the planet. The Dark Legion used their dark Magicka to posses the creatures of Migonor, violently mutating them into three new races; Goblins, Trolls, and Elves. The Medorf people fell in the year 757 CE, as they could no longer sustain themselves with the dark legion besieging them. Only the Dansk and Eskalk peoples remained, and sought to end the darkness that had fallen upon Migonor. Formation of Dankalk and end of the Darkness The two remaining human peoples agreed to peace and unity if they could jointly end the darkness that had engulfed Migonor. The Empire of Dankalk was founded, and it sought to end the darkness. Dankalk, using the fighting skills of Eskalk and the advanced Magicka of the Dansk, was able to stop a dark invasion of their continent, and began to launch a liberation mission of the other three. The war lasted for seventy more years before the Battle of Talun closed the last dark portal. The Empire of Dankalk then receded it borders back to their own continent, so that the Elves, Goblins, and Trolls could have their own lands to flourish on. Time of Peace and Goblin wars The Dankalk Empire began to rebuild the lost lands, and found many secrets the two peoples had hid from each other. The Empire flourished for two hundred years, building new villages, farms, castles, and regaining a lost sense of safety. In this time, the empire developed formal relations with the elves, who were an entirely peaceful and rustic race. In 842, the Dankalk Empire was invaded by the Trolls, who had enslaved the Goblins to be their fighters. The war has continued to this day, with the fight in foreign troll lands. Geography Migonor is roughly smaller than Earth, and has four continents. The central continent is home to the humans, and to the east of that one is a longer continent, known to be human frontier. To the west of the central continent is the continent of the trolls, who have taken the goblins over. South of the central continent is the home of the relatively peaceful elves. Climate Migonor has four different kinds of biomes. In the center of the world, there is mainly plains land, used by the humans for farming, and the trolls for hunting. In other green parts of the planet, there are large forests, usually evergreen, but some are deciduous. On the north and south poles are the frozen wastes which are primarily made of ice, although they are very unexplored. In some places, there are large mountains which are prone to human or goblin miners. Migonor is not a very diverse planet, with most rarer species facing extinction during the Dark Wars. Some common animals in Migonor include moose, birds, and wild horses. Life Migonor is one of the only places known to sustain life by top Wizards. It holds a small variety of animal life, with most rarer kinds killed off during the Dark Wars. Plant life has also taken a large hit by the war, with the darkness killing off many weak, delicate kinds of plants. Even though the only place known not able to sustain life is the Frozen Wastes, life is able to reach its way around Migonor in various forms. Category:Migonor Category:Worlds